When The Wind Blows
by Midnight Lace
Summary: Pan stays at the Briefs' household while her parents are away, unaware of the new threat lurking deep within the house and in Bulma's lab. What awaits the Z fighters this time? R


**A/N** Lookie here! My first fan-fiction for my new username! How awesome is that! Anyways, please read and review, much appreciated! (and if this one seems familiar to you guys, please no flames. My other account name is PanBraSaiyin, so PLEASE…no flames for one starting over) **– Flame**

**Disclaimer: **ahh yes, everyone must have one, ne? We all know we do not own these awesome Anime shows, or their manga versions. The characters thus in my story are not owned by me, as you all know, and it is everyone's wish that they did own it... **sigh **

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings, New Changes.  
**

It was early in the morning when Son Pan got up from her alarm clock, which beeped in her ear. She hated that, but her father had insisted she put it right beside her ear, for he knew how she was with sleeping in, and this was a day that she couldn't sleep the day away. She yawned and stretched as she got up and smashed the third alarm clock for that week so far. She, realizing that she had done it yet again, grinned as she hid the pieces, like all the others, under her bed. Grabbing her clothes pile for the day, she stood up and tiredly walked over to the bathroom, where she would spend the next 45 minutes in, just making sure everything about her was perfect.

When she had gotten out, which was obvious to her parents, she let out a big scream as she worked with her waist-length, not to mention troublesome, hair. "_why must this be a constant struggle for me?"_ she wondered. Nonetheless, the only idea she could actually come up with was cutting her long hair, which was her last option that she wanted. Pan took out a hair tie and tied it back into a bun, which she had hoped would stay in, but doubted that it would. She hurriedly slipped on her tan beige capris, which to her mother's disappointment, she still wore. She added to her attire for the day a clean, red tank top, adorning her figure without her really noticing.

"Pan, are you ready yet?" called her mother anxiously. "You have been up there for nearly an hour! We need to get to Bulma's house ASAP!" she bellowed from the bottom of the stairway. "Besides, your grandparents wish to see you after this long while!" Was that all she ever had to say?

Pan rolled her eyes as she continued to add some light eye shadow and some eye liner. She grinned as she put on some ankle socks, then put her boots on, and tied them. She put her boots on instead of her normal sandals and tennis shoes, because she didn't want to forget them, knowing the Briefs family, they would want to train and see how much she had learned from their previous matches four years ago.

Ah yes, her family. She hadn't seen them in at least four years now, come to think of it, almost five. Why? She had moved down to Fairsdale City, located beside Satan and West Cities. Her father had since then gotten a job there, and he wanted to be close to the job, though he had the ability to fly, he wanted to make sure their life was as simple and easy going as possible, having those…problems…in the past occurring.

Of course, that meant she was going to their house, which was located in West City, and was easy to see, as it was the biggest building in the world. Capsule Corps was just right under their living quarters, so it made things easier. Much of the house, to Pan's disappointment, was Vegeta's Gravitational room, and she knew she wasn't allowed in there, but when Vegeta wasn't in there, she would put her Ki bracelet on and train herself, and hopefully, he'd never find out. She snickered, and walked out casually, shutting the door behind her as she shifted her backpack's weight to her left shoulder, before glancing at her parents, fully ready.

"It took you long enough" Gohan said impatiently. "I almost thought I'd have to drag you out!" He joked. Pan merely shrugged her shoulders, giving her father a playful grin as she punched him on the shoulder. Gohan waved his arms out innocently, before quickly moving away.

"Videl, tell Pan to quit hurting me" he taunted, holding out his fingers. Videl and Pan merely smirked…Sometimes he was just too kiddish! They guessed it was the Saiyin genes written all over his face.

"well dad, then you can quit going on those long business trips with mom!" she said rather crossly, trying to cover up her giggles.

Gohan shrugged. "hey I'm getting payed good money for these trips, and that money is given to you for you and your shopping, so I wouldn't say anything" he said in a taunting manner.

Pan grumbled and folded her arms, pulling her lower lip over her upper lip in a pout as she pulled her pack into the car.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Pan, now you be good, and listen to whatever Bulma tells you to." Videl began, checking over everything on the list. Pan growled under her breath. Sometimes they treated her like a baby, which she was NOT!

"and by the way, don't get on Vegeta's nerves." Videl added, after the brief thought Pan had of babying. Giving her daughter a peck on the cheek, Videl turned to Gohan before quickly pulling him into the hover car, and speeding off.

She felt an approaching Ki, and turned her attention to none other than Bra, who was grinning mischievously, Vegeta scowling in the background, and Bulma waiting at the door, impatiently. But what she had just noticed was that Trunks was nowhere to be seen, much to Pan's dismay.

"HEY GIRL!" Bra yelled at Pan." I've missed you!" she started off, calling compliments and other mishap such as hair-wise and shopping. " You've changed so much! Oh, and by the way, that outfit looks very adorable on you!" Bra finally finished, Pan dragging her luggage into the guest room across the hall from Trunks.

"So, how've things been for you?" Bra asked, plopping on the queen-sized bed, sprawling herself out on the plush-like blanketed mattress, heaving a sigh as well.

Pan shrugged…" Like it's always been, I guess" Bra smiled and placed a hand on Pan's shoulder. "quit being so shy around me!" she said, trying to sound casual, but Pan noted the all-too-familiar-exciting voice within there, all caught up.

"I'm not shy! I've just got nothing to say!" she stated rather simply…It was true! She was just too silent, having no words come to mind.

When Pan looked up a few minutes later, she noted Bra had left, and heaved a sigh, somewhat in relief. Bra was okay at times, but that exciting, preppy voice just wasn't her!

Pan smirked as she sat beside the window, looking out into the city. As a child, she'd come to the highest floor at Capsule Corp, and just look down upon the city, her big brown eyes be beaming ever so happily then. She loved these memories that flooded her head, but of course, this stuff would wait until later!

She felt an instant swing of power fly by the window, and something glazing, flashing golden aura sped by, followed by another…"huh?" she wondered, a confused expression appearing on her face. "who's that?" She whispered in a barely audible voice not able to be heard by the naked ears, but by a saiyin, meaning-

"I see you finally figured us out" Trunks and Goten said at the same time. Or was it? Pan jumped, and turned around to see Gotenks, Goten and Trunks' fusion form. Pan's eyes widened, but then replaced with a more calm look, eyes glittering…"well hello, Uncle Goten and Hello to you too, Trunks…"she added quietly before turning around to head off. She wasn't one for meetings, one could tell.

"took you long enough" The unison-ed voices said, a playful grin on their face. " I would have thought that by now, you would have at least been quick enough to notice the sudden flare in our Ki" They added in a taunting way. Pan grumbled under her breath, and merely shrugged her shoulders, not really caring at the moment.

After a few minutes of silence, Gotenks glowed a bit, and a white flash occurred while they became two separate people again. Goten smirked at Trunks, who gaped…

"well, I see somebody can't seem to take their eyes off my niece" he said, nudging his friend and laughing. Trunks shook his lavender-head and merely grinned, eyes narrowing.

"no, not really, I was merely seeing how much she grew! You do know it has been a while" He replied. "She does look hot though." He thought to himself quietly, as to not raise suspicion.

Meanwhile, Pan was having the same problem. Was she drawn? Hell no, this was just an unfinished child-hood crush she had never gotten over, much to her dismay. She shut the door to her room, and plopped on the couch, yawning. Maybe she's get a nap in before dinner, and possibly her mind to forget the images run through her head.

"Ready to go?" came a voice from behind the door. Pan blinked… There went her nap! She knew it was Bra, and she didn't quite remember what or if she had said anything about going shopping…But anyway, she needed something different, not to mention some sparring clothes considering she knew she'd be training, if not at harsh levels every now and then.

Pan sighed and pulled on her boots… "of course I'm ready, don't think you get to have all the fun" she started. Bra opened the door, and rolled her eyes, folding her arms and giving Pan her famous smirk…

"In that case, let's get our asses up from relaxing and let's go!" Pan narrowed her eyes at that statement, but continued onward, going over to the car, groaning.

"what's up with you?" Bra asked, taking out the keys to the vehicle. "You don't want to be in a car, I take it" She blurted.

Pan nodded her head slowly. "You know how I am with being free with the air and all" she said with a grin, and a chuckle. All she got in return was a sigh from Bra before hurrying into the air.

Bra blinked, wondering what had gotten into Pan. "could she be thinking? Well that's like her, coming from a smart ass side" she reminded herself, fully aware of that, and skipping other answers that could appear from that one idea, and like a blonde that she was NOT, she giggled dementedly and drove off, knowing full well that Pan would make it there before her, somehow.

Pan drew in a sigh of relief, knowing Bra and her ditzy self, Bra would buy any and every excuse easily. She chuckled to herself, and kept it a mental note that Bra had not changed at all in personality, that she knew of, anyway.

**Meanwhile**

Trunks looked at a picture of Pan when she was 10, his eyes narrowed at the sly grin and the little tongue sticking out. He laughed, clearly remembering that memory so vivid, he wished it would happen again. It was before they had moved away, and had decided to go with a new life, since after all, no trouble had brewed whatsoever. He gently placed a finger on the picture, and traced it along the edging, watching as the marks appeared from his smearing the side…He then let out a sigh and went to clean it, when the door opened, and there stood Goten.

"well, I seem to be thinking that you are thinking and or recalling about the past, am I not right?" He asked with a smirk, just coming out of the blue with that sort of question. "I do, after all, notice that distant look in your eyes that seems to give me that answer as a yes." He added quickly, letting his own eyes wander about from side to side.

Trunks narrowed his eyes to slits. "well then Goten, I seem to think that you had better stop with your mind games, as it tends to get very annoying after a while, you do know that, right?" He asked, placing the picture down, and twirling around to face Goten on his overly comfortable computer chair.

Goten shrugged. "not my fault we've known each other since…" he trailed off. He after all, was a dunce, much unlike his older brother, and thus Trunks was the brains, while he was the smarts…OR brawns if you could say that again.

Trunks laughed, placing his hands behind his head… "ah, too long, it seems" he said quietly… "but if you don't mind, I would like to have some private time to myself" he added, in an insisting voice. Goten nodded his head and exited the door, listening to his friend's wishes, but wondering what Trunks was up to.

His gaze turned back to the picture, but this time he didn't touch it. Instead, he turned around, getting up out of his seat. With a sudden burst of Ki energy, he flew out the window, which thankfully, was open.

"Has Pan seen her other relatives yet…?" Trunks thought as he flew over to the mountain hillside, where he knew Goku and the others dwelled. He smirked subconsciously. He knew Goku would know Pan had arrived, having the ability to sense others Ki's and all, but had her overly-reactive grandmother knew all along about this? He highly doubted that one. He was still going to be sure, and if there was that over-reactive sensation going through Chi-Chi about this, he put a mental note on his forehead to run away as fast as possible.

He neared the house, where he knocked on the door, and awaited the nearly ecstatic Chi-Chi-monster. He heard the door open slightly, and he was startled to find an elderly-looking woman with a bright face, who wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"WHERE'S PAN!" she exclaimed, knowing what he was hiding, her eyes brimming with a glimmerish spark. "where's my BABY!"though she had showed she had aged, she still kept a strong grip on him, which was quite surprising on her behalf.

He managed to pull away from her grip, and formed a small smile. "She is with Bra at the mall, and should return soon when-" hetried to say before he was once again assaulted by another hug, this one even tighter than the last.

"THAT'S GREAT! Goku-kun, you heard that, right?" Chi-Chi screeched in his ear, though she could have taken a little less screeching after her first 'approach'. Trunks cringed and pulled his hands over his sensitive ears, nodding his head silently before once again trying to pry away from the elderly-woman's grasp.

"Well Trunks, we'll meet you there, and yes Chi, I did hear it, all too clearly" Goku came from behind Trunks, who as a result of being startled, jumped thankfully out of her grasp, nodding his head. "and I guess we'll wait for Pan to get there to surprise her" he added with a sheepish grin, pulling his hand behind his head.

Trunks nodded his head, and took off flying, since he couldn't teleport like Goku could, and with that- he took off over the ocean towards West City, for the 'long awaited' arrival of Pan.

**A/N **GAH! Could someone please tell me how to indent these into paragraphs? I haven't been on Fanfiction in a while now and have been utterly confused as to the new changes here! I do not know how to indent these, so please do not get me mistaken on not knowing anything about paragraph indentation ;


End file.
